happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Childhood Fiend
Childhood Fiend is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V by Josh "Who's the Mummy? I Am!". In this episode, Lammy's first imaginary friend Ding Dong comes to life and kills her friends. Roles Starring: * Lammy Featuring: * Nutty * Mr. Pickles * Gem and Ini * Fatty * Josh * Handy * Petunia * Giggles * Flaky * Savaughn Appearances: * Pranky * Pranky's Doodle * Ding Dong the Clock * Baron von Burger * Germy Title Card The title appears as "Childhood Friend". A chainsaw cuts the R out and "Friend" becomes "Fiend". Plot At Lammy's house, Lammy is seen cleaning up from her last party. She is soon seen vacuuming and putting Mr. Pickles on a safe place. Lammy goes into her bedroom and cleans up everything, dusting and polishing. Lammy soon notices something below her bed. She rummages under and pulls out a dusty book, and blowing off the dust. It is revealed to be a sketchbook which Lammy used as a little lamb. A little flashback to Lammy's early years. Lammy is seen drawing some doodles in the sketchbook and thinks that she should have an imaginary friend. She drew a clock with arms, legs and a face and names it Ding Dong. As the years gone by, Lammy draws her and Ding Dong on several wonderful adventures, including a fantasy story where she and Ding Dong are queen and king of the kingdom. Another flashback sees Lammy having a tea party with Ding Dong (which is her real clock) and her stuffed animals. Back to the present, Lammy sheds a tear and goes out to play. Little did she know, is that she left the sketchbook open. Ding Dong's arm emerges from the paper and he climbs out, as a spirit. Ding Dong is so happy to be out of the sketchbook and wonders where Lammy went. He notices a list of Lammy's friends and becomes furious. Ding Dong goes outside and turns himself invisible so that no one will notice him. At a park, Lammy is seen sharing a lollipop with Nutty. Nutty suggests that they play hide-and-seek. Lammy agrees with him and starts counting. Nutty hides behind a bush. Unbeknownst to him, a stray lawnmower is seen in the distance. Something mysterious flips the switch and pulls the starter handle. The lawnmower drives towards Nutty. Just as Lammy finishes counting, she witnesses Nutty being shredded by the lawnmower. Lammy is shocked. Later, Lammy buries Nutty's remains in the middle of nowhere. She mourns the loss of her friend until Gem and Ini appear beside a tree. Gem tells Lammy that they feel sorry for Nutty too and asks her if they can be her new friends. Lammy agrees until a tree mysteriously falls on top of them. Lammy gasps and is later seen burying Gem and Ini. Lammy tells Flaky why her friends are dying under bizarre circumstances. Flaky does not know and asks Lammy if she can be her new friend. Soon a wrecking ball appears and smashes Flaky against a wall. Later, Lammy is having a portrait of herself being painted by Josh. Ding Dong (invisible) turns his clock hands. Josh soon begins to crack up and turn into dust. Lammy soon couldn't take anymore and decides to seek professional help. At a psychiatrist clinic, Lammy tells Germy all about what happened. Germy makes Lammy feel better by making her think that he can be her best friend forever. Soon a cuckoo clock falls and crushes Germy's head, terrifying Lammy even more. The next day, Lammy meets Handy, who is paving the road. Lammy asks Handy if he notices any strange stuff happening. Handy has seen something today and points his stump at Pranky being chased by his resurrected evil doodle. A clock spirit appears behind Handy and greets Lammy. Lammy knows that it is Ding Dong. Ding Dong steals a hammer from Handy's toolbelt. Lammy begs him not to do it. Ding Dong whacks Handy on the head repeatedly with the hammer until he is dead. Lammy is soon seen getting arrested by Savaughn for the recent murders, until Ding Dong steals his taser and electrocutes him. Lammy gets off scot-free. At Petunia's house, Lammy and Petunia are seen watching an episode of their favorite cartoon. Lammy asks Petunia if she knows about what happened to Nutty, Gem, Ini, Flaky, Josh, Germy, Handy and Savaughn. Petunia hasn't got a clue and the two friends continue watching the cartoon. Suddenly, Ding Dong appears behind Petunia. Lammy tells her to look out. Petunia wonders why. Ding Dong starts tugging Petunia's air freshener and strangles her until her head comes clean off. Lammy scolds Ding Dong for what he did. Ding Dong sits beside Lammy and decides to have a conversation with her. Lammy lashes out at him and declares that she was right to replace Ding Dong with her current imaginary friend Mr. Pickles. Ding Dong knows that Mr. Pickles replaced his position as Lammy's imaginary friend and his eyes burn in rage. Ding Dong poofs away with a "TTFN" puff of smoke. Lammy realizes that he is going to kill Mr. Pickles next. Giggles appears at Lammy's door and Lammy tells her what Ding Dong is going to do next. On the way to Lammy's home, Ding Dong looks to his right and sees Fatty cooking something with his barbecue. Ding Dong looks again and sees Fatty holding a picture of Lammy. Ding Dong grows mad and goes after Fatty. He steals Fatty's barbecue tongs and attempts to kill him with them. Fatty decides to slip out by summoning his imaginary friend "Baron von Burger", who is a hamburger. Baron von Burger tells Ding Dong some advice. Ding Dong insists that he doesn't "take orders from a hamburger" and roasts Baron von Burger on the grill. At Lammy's house, Mr. Pickles wakes up and sees Ding Dong at the door. The two imaginary friends pick up their weapons and begin to fight each other. They take the battle to the sidewalk. Pranky's evil doodle sees the conflict and decides to join in. Lammy and Giggles walk along the sidewalk just to see the battle going on. Ding Dong fights Pranky's doodle over the giant pencil and Ding Dong rubs the doodle out. Ding Dong prepares to slaughter Mr. Pickles with an electric knife until Lammy realizes that she can make him disappear with her imagination. She imagines hard and Ding Dong becomes a digital clock. Lammy imagines again and Ding Dong is covered with make-up. Ding Dong begins to fade away and drop his weapon. His last words were "Can we play one last time?..." Lammy is glad that this terror is over. The episode ends with Fatty eating what is left of his imaginary friend Baron von Burger. Deaths * Nutty was shredded by a lawnmower * A tree fell on top of Gem and Ini * Flaky was smashed against a wall by a wrecking ball. * Germy's head was crushed by a cuckoo clock * Handy was hammered repeatedly by Ding Dong * Savaughn was electrocuted with his own taser * Petunia was strangled with her air freshener necklace, then decapitated * Baron von Burger was roasted on a barbecue grill * Pranky's doodle was rubbed out by Ding Dong * Ding Dong fades away after Lammy turns him into a digital clock (doesn't die) Trivia * It is revealed that Fatty has an imaginary friend of his own named Baron von Burger, who is actually a hamburger. This was a no-brainer, since Fatty likes to eat food. * When Handy gets hammered by Ding Dong, he references the song Hammertime. * Ding Dong's name is a pun on "Bing Bong", a character from the 2015 movie Inside Out. * This episode is based on the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XXVII segment "BFF R.I.P." * Ding Dong kills Petunia in a similar way Mr. Pickles does in the HTF canon episode A Bit of a Pickle. * This episode could have been inspired by the 2016 horror movie Lights Out. * Pranky's evil doodle (from Cartoon Capers) makes its return in this story. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween